


Let Me Hold You

by FanGirlofManyThings



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, FWB, friends with benifits, mild sexual themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 13:53:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13789107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirlofManyThings/pseuds/FanGirlofManyThings
Summary: Ino and Shikamaru have an arrangement but tonight he wants something different, something real.





	Let Me Hold You

**Author's Note:**

> This is set during the build up to the Fourth Great Shinobi War. Also I've aged them up by a few years because the canon ages in Naruto never really seem to fit for me. When I wrote this I was picturing them to be about 18.

Ino sought him out for sex. 

No strings. No emotions. Just sex. 

The press of two bodies against each other. The mad, headlong rush towards release. 

Then she would leave as quickly as she had arrived. 

If it wasn’t for the smell of her on his skin, it would have been like it never happened. They never spoke about their arrangement.

In fact they never even spoke during sex. 

In the beginning, Shikamaru had enjoyed their arrangement. It had been a convenient, almost logical, way of dealing with the hormones raging through his body. And with no negative or positive side effects to their friendship or working relationship he saw no reason to stop. 

But that had been back when they had started this arrangement. He was just an innocent 15 year old the first time she had approached him. 

They had no worries back then. At least nothing that seems worth worrying about in light of recent events. 

There had been no war back then. The village had been whole back then. And everything had been so simple. 

Back then, sex with Ino had been just that. 

Sex with Ino. 

But time marches forward. Circumstances change. People change. Innocence is lost. 

Slowly, but surely, Shikamaru had felt emotions building. He had pushed them away. Filing them away, never to be dealt with. To be lost among the strategies and battle plans. 

Ino didn’t want emotions to become part of their arrangement. He was sure of that.

She had never been afraid to tell him when she felt he was doing something wrong. And since she wasn’t screaming at him for his lack of emotional attachment to her and their arrangement, he must be doing the right thing. 

He sighed as he heard the front door open. 

Only one person had a spare key to his apartment. He had given it to her when he had moved in, for emergencies only, he had told her. 

She, apparently, saw her libido as an emergency. 

He did not rise from the bed to greet her. He had never done so before, why would he start now. 

He threw an arm over his eyes as he heard her pad across the floorboards. She was purposely letting him know she was letting him know she was there. A wise choice for a shinobi entering a friend’s house in the dead of night. 

The door to his bedroom creaked open; he left his arm as it lay. Tracking her movement by sound alone. 

Her footsteps stopped at the foot of this bed. The sound of rustling fabric filled the room, punctuated by soft thumps as articles hit the floor. 

Silence enveloped them again and he assumed she now stood naked. A sight he would have once given anything to see. 

Now, now he wasn’t sure what he felt. 

The bed dipped slightly under her weight. Her knee brushed his thigh and then her weight settled on his legs. 

Her warm fingertips slid under the hem of his shirt. For a brief moment she contented herself with ghosting her fingers along his ribs. 

It almost felt loving. He could almost fool himself into believing she loved him in these gentle moments. 

He sucked in a sharp breath as she sunk her nails into his skin, shattering his illusion. She dragged them sharply down his sides. He clenched his jaw, holding back a grunt. 

Roughly, she shoved his shirt up to his armpits. Her hair teased his shoulder as her teeth sank into his nipple. She tugged lightly before releasing it. Hot breath washed over his chest as she hovered over him. 

Suddenly her tongue was swirling over his nipple, soothing away the pain she had caused him. She spent several moments teasing him, alternating between licking and biting. Then she moved to the other one, repeating the same actions. 

Shikamaru did nothing. He made no noises. Made no movement. He left his arm across his eyes. 

She pulled back from his chest; settling back on his legs. 

Her hand palmed his semi-hard cock through his pants. Rolling her hand over his length she attempted to coax him to full hardness. 

Suddenly she withdrew her hand. 

“Shikamaru?” Her voice was soft and hesitant. “Is something wrong? You’re usually more...more into it.”

He took his arm off his face, letting it fall so his fingers landed on her knee. She was more beautiful now than she had been when they were 15. She had blossomed into a beautiful woman, with a striking figure. But her eyes were always what drew him in. 

They were clever and intelligent. She could always see the real him. 

One look and she could tell that his thoughts were threatening to overwhelm him. She always listened to him as he talked through any and all problems. 

He couldn’t bring himself to answer her question this time. 

His eyes roamed over her face. Worry tinged everyone of her beautiful features. 

A sigh escaped his lips. He hated when she worried; it was troublesome. 

The silence stretched between them for a long while. He simply watched her face as she watched him right back. The worry in her face was slowly being replaced by irritation. 

“Damnit, Shikamaru,” she crossed her arms. “Answer me. What’s wrong?”

His fingers softly caressed her knee. He reveled in the innocent feeling of the pads of his fingers sliding over her knee. 

“Let me hold you, Ino,” his voice was barely more than a whisper. 

“W-what?” Her eyes flew open as she stuttered over the world. 

“Let me hold you,” he repeated his request, voice firm now. “Ino.” Her name was a plea. 

“Why?” Her brows pinched together, wrinkling her forehead. Her eyes flicked across his face, searching for the punchline. 

“I want to,” the statement rolled off his tongue in the same way one would answer the question ‘what color is the sky?’. 

“Why?” She asked again. 

“God dammit, woman,” he growled sitting up. His shirt fell back into place. “Because I want to. Because I want to wake up with you next to me. Because I want to stop pretending that sex with you means nothing to me. Because I’m falling apart at the seams. Because I need to feel something real. So, Ino, please let me hold you.”

His fingers were now gripping her knee tightly. There faces were inches apart, he could kiss her if he wanted to. 

But that was another line they had never crossed. One he wasn’t going to cross because if he did and she left, he wasn’t sure he would survive. 

His eyes never left hers, searching desperately for a response. 

Her face was blank though. Her uncrossed arms dangled limply at her sides. She held his gaze but gave nothing away. Not a hint about how his outburst had affected her. 

He let the silence hang between them. 

The ball was in her court now. It was her turn to make a move. 

She needed to make a decision. Either agree to his request or leave. 

A hand pressed to his chest broke their staring contest. He glanced down at the delicate hand held firmly to his chest. 

For a moment she let the contact linger. Then she forced her arm straight causing him to fall backwards onto the bed. 

“What the hell?” he all but yelled. 

“Shut up,” she muttered climbing off his legs. She remained on the bed though, kneeling next to him now. 

He did as she told him. 

Watching her had always been easier than arguing with her anyway. 

She crawled up the bed, slowly, carefully. He was reminded of when they had been genie catching stray cats. 

He didn’t move a single muscle as she lowered her head onto his chest. She stretched out, pressing flush against his side. One hand fisted the fabric of his shirt. 

Once she was settled he wrapped both arms around her and squeezed tightly. 

He was clinging to her now. Desperate to feel grounded. 

A soft sigh escaped her lips as she nuzzled into his chest. 

After a moment he relaxed his grip, tucking one hand behind his head. He let the other around Ino’s waist. 

“Thank you,” he whispered as his eyes drifted shut. 

A small smile tugged at the corners of his lips.


End file.
